Samuel Rosinante
Samuel Rosinante is the Captain of Team Argentina and the lineal descendant of the Demi-God, Heracles, for whom he also made a Charyeok contract with. Appearance He has messy brown hair, freckles on his face and a mole beside his left eye. Samuel has straight small teeth, while at the same time still wearing his braces. Personality Samuel is the leader of Team Argentina, but has been shown to act on his own when he went out of his way to test Jin Mo-Ri's (Mo-Ri Hui's) strength during a street fight after his soccer game. He has been shown to be rude and cynical towards his opponents and even goad them by calling them weak. He has been shown to go berserk if he is looked down upon, which maybe due to his childhood scars of people calling him, rat, useless, and ugly. This is shown when Mo-ri Hui made him say quit, which made Samuel go berserk. Despite his shortcomings, Samuel also exhibited some trait that made his ancestor famous. He has shown himself to be brave enough to save Anna from being killed by Zeus, despite Zeus being a powerful God and had killed most of world tournament participants. History When Samuel Rosinante was a child he was mocked by all his peers, as he was unfit and unskilled. One day he saw a large object tipping over, about to land on an elderly woman. Rushing to the rescue, the incident caused both of his legs to be crippled, ruining his life further. Completely shattered and feeling useless, Samuel cried and fell over one day, when he encountered his ancestor: Heracles. Heracles then offered Samuel his power, which he accepted. Plot Abilities It is undeniable that Samuel's raw strength is on par with a God, as he himself is a lineal descendant of Heracles, the Monster Butcher and son of Zeus. His raw strength even overpowered a Jin Mo-Ri clone, which he also was able to knock out the clone with relative ease during their first meeting. When power lenderized, despite not having training and control over his form and thus an inability to access its full potential, he was still strong enough to lift an expanded Yeoui from Hui Mo-Ri, and even grip it hard enough to stop it from expanding. Techniques Heaven Slam: Samuel takes a hold of his opponent and slams them to the ground hard enough to make craters. Gigantic Earth Suplex: Samuel throws his opponent with enough strength that their bodies can even break pillars. National Treasure Staff of Apollon: The staff has been shown to be more durable than the staff given to Mo-ri Hui by Seo Han-Ryang, as the latter shattered when the two staffs collided with one another. Bow of Heracles: The bow has been shown to be very destructive in power, but not as durable as Ruyi Jingu, when Mo-ri Hui shattered it with his staff. After he accidentally achieved Powerlenderization, he gained the real Bow of Heracles, the one forged by Hephaestus, blacksmith of the gods. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Strength Group Category:Lineal Descendant Category:Demi-Gods